


Nothing ever Really Goes as Planned, Does it?

by Super_Who_Lock (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, De-Aged Stanley, Fluff, M/M, Shota, Slow Burn, a bit of, i guess this counts as shota?, ish, it's cute but it's also smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Super_Who_Lock
Summary: Stanley ends up touching something at a "haunted" antique store and turns into a preteen and Stanford should not be into this.





	1. Beginning

Stanford didn’t understand that even after everything that they had been through and the trust that they had and even the less than sibling relationship that they started up after so many years, that why couldn’t Stanley just listen to him when he said to not touch anything there, Stanley, why are you like this?

He was carrying his brother back to the boat from the “antique” store, though he was more sure now than ever that that place was bewitched, when he felt that Stan seemed… smaller, almost thinner.

As he reached the boat, he ran to their, now shared, bedroom to drop Stan on their bed, removing his glasses to place them on the bedside table.

“F’rd,” Stan grumbled as he snuggles into their bed all while Stanford was pacing around figuring out what had Stan even taken for him to collapse.

What if it wasn’t anything at the strange store? Was it a memory relapse? Is he not eating enough? Did he have a really bad migraine? Yes, they are both old but in shape. How else would they handle a boat and fight anomalies if they weren’t?  
Stanford rubbed at his temple and sighed, he’d just have to wait and see.

Stanford walked over to his brother’s sleeping form, a warm smile growing on his lips, as he bent down and placed a kiss onto Stanley’s temple. Then standing upright and walking out of the room just to go back to the store and investigate, he’d most likely only be gone for a few hours and Stan would just sleep through,

On his way out he made sure to grab his gun, just in case. 

 

Stanford walked back onto the ship with the knowledge that the item his brother had touched was nothing more than a de-aging crystal; he had to force that knowledge out of the shop-keeper. His brother would be fine and would only turn into a younger version of himself. He did ask whether the memory would be effected, which it wouldn’t be, he still couldn’t comprehend the knowledge that he was going to have to deal with his brother in his younger body. 

Stanley is attractive but with him being younger, Stanley would be able to move and stretch in ways that would hurt him now, so maybe they could make the best out of this situation. 

Stanford blushed at his own thoughts and sighed, here he was turning this situation sexual like he was some pervert while he had no idea how Stanley would react to being younger. 

As he walked towards their bedroom door, he thought about how he would explain this situation to his brother. This, truly, isn’t the worst thing they have encountered but there was no knowing how Stanley would take this. Stanford smiled, knowing his brother, Stanley would most probably be very on board with his own earlier thoughts but there was still no proper way of knowing.

He twisted the door knob and walked in, not expecting to be a very much preteen version of his brother in his, now extremely large, t-shirt, standing in near a mirror they had attached to the wall. 

Stanley turned around and spoke, in a very cute though he would try not to say that out loud, voice, “What the heck is goin’ on, Sixer?”

Stanford should be used to surprises by now.


	2. Interesting

Stanley couldn’t even understand what the heck was going on. One minute he was at the store with Ford checking stuff out the next he woke up in his bed, nearly drowning in his shirt. He got out of bed to make sure he hadn’t shrunk (That happened once and they have agreed to never mention THAT incident). 

Stanford wasn’t being any help either, Stan would’ve been glad that he wasn’t getting a goddamn lecture like he was a child, which he was at this point but it was still innerving. Stanford hadn’t said a word; he’s just been standing there. 

“Uhh”, Stanley wasn’t even sure what he was supposed to say, but honestly when has that ever stopped him? “You’re staring at me, Sixer. I know this isn’t really a good thing but is it really this surprising?” 

“Y-You’re a child,” Stanford stammered out as he pulled his gun out of his holster and onto the table near him.

“And they call you a genius”, Stan grumbled, which truly sounded too cute for his own liking, “So, Sixer, mind filling me in on what happened and how long I’m gonna stay a fucking gremlin?” 

“Maybe we should sit down and talk over lunch”, Stanford suggested and was already making his way to small compatible kitchen they had. Stan, honestly, had no other choice but to follow, with his too big t-shirt falling almost to his ankles. 

Stanford walked towards the small fridge that they had on the counter and pulled out some water, placing it on the table and sitting down all while turning to stare at Stan every few moment as if he’d disappear if Stanford looked away for too long. 

Stanley pushed himself on the chair and got as comfortable as he could before taking the water, which Stanford had poured into two cups, and gulping it down. 

“You gonna sit down and tell me what happened or are you gonna start pacing?” Stanley questioned as he set his empty cup down. Stanford looked at his brother and quickly sat down, gulping down his own cup before explaining what had happened. Stan only nodded his head when Ford transitioned from telling him what happened to scolding him about how he should always be careful and not touch anything.

“God, Sixer”, Stan whined out, crossing his arms and leaning back, “Just cause I look like a kid, don’t mean you can talk to me like one!” 

“Honestly, Stanley”, Stanford pulled his glasses off and rubbed at his eyes, “If you had just listened to me to not touch anything then we wouldn’t really have to deal with this. I would have been fine if you had turned back to when you were thirty or even a teenager because at least then we would’ve been able to still travel but now.” Stanford sighed, “We’ll just have to wait here until you turn back to looking like your actual age.”

Stan didn’t look at his brother, favoring to glare at the water bottle on the table instead. 

“Stanley? Did you hear what I just said?” 

“Yea, yea, sure thing, Sixer”, Stan grumbled, still not looking over at his brother, causing Stanford to sigh and stand up, fixing his coat.

“We should go and get you clothes at actually fit”, Stanford smiled turning to his little, literally, brother. Stanley, finally, looked at his brother with an adorably confused expression on his face; Stanford should not be into this. 

“Why? It’s not like I’m gonna be leaving the boat?” 

Stanford stretched out his hand and cooed, “Well, I believe that you should, at the very least, have clothes that fit you. We wouldn’t want you tripping over your own shirt because you’re too adorably small”

Stanley took Ford’s hand and gave him glare before standing up on the chair and jumping down, grumbling about not being cute or adorable which caused Stanford to chuckle to himself. 

About an hour of bickering about what shoes should Stan wear, “You have to wear shoes, Stanley! There are rocks and maybe even a few glass shards that you could get cut on!” “What shoes am I even supposed to wear?! It ain’t like they shoes I have now can fit!” They came to an agreement that Stanford would just carry his, little, brother to the store to get clothes and a pair of shoes that fit. Though, as Stanford carried Stanley in his arms, Stan could feel how warm his brother was and felt so safe and at home that he was almost upset they arrived at the store.  
Searching for clothes was easier than they both expected Stanley had found a pair of shorts that he liked and a red t-shirt with the words “Cool Dude” printed at the front that he laughed at when he first saw. Then they went and got a pair of socks and sneakers which Stan had put on then and there. 

When they went over to the counter to pay the sales clerk was a short, blonde who smiled warmly at the brothers, “Your son is adorable! How old is he?” 

Stanford hadn’t even accessed the question before Stan answered, with a huge smile, “I’m 12!” Stanford couldn’t believe how good Stan was at this and right as he put the money on the counter, his brother tugged at his arm, “Dad? Can we get some ice-cream?” 

Stanford almost choked as the sales clerk gave an ‘awww’ at the both of them. Stanley kept tugging and when they were out Stanford could’ve sworn he saw Stan give him a smirk, usually reserved for when they were going push the PG-13 rating which in this case is ironic because Stanley isn’t even 13.

God, Stanford should really get used to surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOSH!! I love this chapter so much!   
> Also, again, if you see any mistakes just tell me!   
> Hope you enjoyed!!


	3. Nasty

Stanford was thoroughly fucked. He was so happy, ecstatic even, when he and Stanley had formed their relationship and, truly, they are open and honest about their kinks and likes, dislikes. They are very comfortable with each other too but this. 

This is too much.

Stanford himself feels as if he would probably jump in the godforsaken ocean if it meant that he wouldn’t have to deal with his brother, his very much preteen brother, dear lord Stanford what is wrong with you?, finding out what calling him ‘Dad’ did to him. 

Stanford knew that if Stanley hadn’t called him that it would have aroused some suspicion but dear god did it also arouse HIM. 

“Sixer?” Stanley looked up at him with a worried expression, they were still in the town, Stanford needed to get a hold of himself, “You okay?” 

“Yes, Stanley, I’m quite alright. I would, however, feel much better if we could go back to the boat.” 

“Why? I actually like this whole being a kid thing!” There was a bounce to Stan’s step as they walked through the town. Stanford tightened his grip on his twins hand as he lightly nudged Stan towards the direction of the port. 

“Awe, C’mon, Sixer!” Stanley whined but didn’t fight the pull as they both walked back to the Stan-O-War 2. Stanford kept wondering whether he should even tell his brother about this problem, though it wouldn’t be the first time they had discussed strange kinks but again this is too much. Maybe Stanley wouldn’t mind, maybe they’d have a little fun before his brother turns back to his original age, they could both see how much Stan could fit in his mouth, Stanley does have a talented mouth on him but now would he be able to take all of him? Would the whimpers and moans be any different now? How long would it take Stanford to fuck his brother stupid? Would he come faster? Take a little longer? 

Somehow thinking about all of this didn’t help the situation, for a genius Stanford needed to learn a little self-control. Stanley, on the other hand, was walking along him not acting the least bit worried or upset or even tired, If Stanford was in his right mind he would’ve thought that his twin was planning something but then again the only thing he could think of was how to talk to Stanley about his issue. 

As they walked through the port Stanford could feel his brother lace their fingers together and start to pull them towards the pull at a much faster speed, Stanford turned to look at his sibling before questioning the, almost, enthusiasm, “I thought you didn’t want to get back to the boat?”

As they both stepped onto the boat, Stanley continued to pull his brother towards their cabin just to, as they enter, push his brother into the closed door. 

“Stanley?” Stanford frowned perplexed at the action and just as he was going to question it more; his brother looked up at him and winked before pushing himself flush at Stanford’s body, though he was only tall enough to reach at his waist.

“Y’know, Sixer, you aren’t all that sly”, Stanley practically purred as his small hand went up to rub at Stanford’s growing erection, If Stanford wasn’t so shocked at the act he would’ve done something. 

(Hah, done something)

“The way you practically turned pink when I called you dad was priceless!” Stanley exclaimed as he slowly undoes his belt along with the button of his jeans and pulls the zipper down, causing Stanford’s pants to fall to the floor, “I wanna suck your cock, Sixer. Honestly if you wanted to do this, you could’ve just asked, I would’ve let you do this yesterday!” Stanley pulled at his brother’s boxers revealing his impressive length and planting a kiss at the tip before opening his mouth to take more in.

The scene before him was almost like it was from a obscene wet dream that has been going on in his head for the past couple of hours, he hadn’t expected his brother to be this into this, but here they were his twin brother, sucking him off like a greedy whore while not even resting on his knees because of the fact that he was that short. Stanford’s lip parted slightly as he tilted his head back overcome with the pleasure. 

 

He really needs to make sure nothing else surprises him; he’s going to have a heart attack at this rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!! I promise to write the smut properly and post it!!   
> But still I hope you like this chapter!


	4. Getting done

Stanford bit the back of his hand as he tried so very hard to not thrust into his twin’s mouth, Stanley was doing a hell of a job, bobbing his head and making sure to flick the tip of Stanford’s cock with his tongue before going down to the base. Stanford was resting his other hand on his twins, soft, hair, pulling slightly whenever Stanley went down.

“Fuck, Stan”, Stanford groaned into his hand as he could feel himself coming undone. He tugged at Stan’s hair to signal him that he was close and Stan pulled back, not completely pulling off but widening his mouth giving Stanford permission to fuck his mouth. Stanford gave a few powerful thrust before coming down his twins throat, some of his cum dripping down his younger brother’s chin along with some drool.   
Stanford felt warmth spread around him, he gave his twin a warm smile as Stanley pulled off his cock, licking his lips and staring up at him. Stanley’s face was flushed red and there were tears in his eyes as he was stretching his jaw, Stanford brought his hand to his twin’s face to wipe off some of the semen and drop that was on his chin before getting down on his knees, not even bothering with his pants, and kissing Stan on the lips. 

Stanley pulled back and glared playfully at the older twin, “Y’know the saying ‘Give and you shall receive’? What am I gonna get from ya, Sixer?” 

“Well, It seems only appropriate that I make you feel even better than you made me feel”, Stanford has gotten better at this whole flirting thing (They had a dare before about who could go up to someone and ask them to be a part of their "sandwich", though he strongly believes that they only got rejected due to Stanley using the word ‘Stanwich’). 

Stanford pulled at his twin’s clothes carefully placing them aside as to along, Stanley doesn’t even have time to take off his socks before pulling him onto his lap, standing up and heading to their bed. Stanley can feel his, swollen, cock rubbing against his brother’s body as he bits his lip and moans. Stanford can feel himself getting hard; again, he pulls his legs out of pants and underwear before placing his twin on their bed. 

“Turn around, love”, Stanley turns a dark shade of pink at the endearment as he follows the order, Stanford never fails to question the fact that his brother would always listen to him while they had raunchy sex but never in dangerous and serious situation though; he shouldn’t really be thinking about that now. 

Stanford pulls off his shoes and coat, unbuttoning his shirt but still leaving it on. He sits on the bed and admires how beautiful his brother looks, bent over and raising his ass, practically begging to be touched. 

“You gonna stare all day or actually do something, old man?” Stanley’s voice is breaking through the words, most likely due to the blowjob, which make both him and his brother on even more. 

“We are the same age, Stanley. Just because you look younger doesn’t mean that you actually are younger”, Stanley gives out a broken moan as Stanford spreads his brothers cheeks. Smiling, Stanford bends forward pushing his tongue through the rim. The almost rough treatment makes Stanley shout out, he pulls at the sheets, the feeling of his brother stubble and tongue making his cock leak out more pre-cum. Stanford pulls back a bit, smiling at his twin’s small form, he loved seeing Stanley’s thick thighs and ass trembling at the pleasure of Stanford rimming him but now. Not that he was disappointed, Stanley is absolutely stunning no matter what but he almost misses the way his twin’s ass couldn’t fit in his hands but he really can’t complain when his, little, brother is moaning and practically begging Stanford to fuck him.

“C’mon, fuck me! Sixer, please!”

Well, now that you think about it, he is actually begging.

Stanford leans over his brother’s body making sure Stanley can feel his erection before taking the lube that was, conveniently, near the pillow. Stanford pulls back, uncapping the bottle, to drop some on his fingers, he presses one finger to his brother’s rim and slowly pushes in, causing Stanley to whine out for more. Stanford continues to loosen his brother up by adding more and more fingers until the only finger left is his thumb which in all honesty doesn’t even count as a finger. 

Stanford bends down and places kisses on Stanley’s back as he pushes in slowly. He can feel his brother clench down on him as he starts off in a slow and steady pace. Stanford kept his pace slow as to not hurt his twin, Stanley didn’t take long to realize though.

“S-Stop” 

Stanford stops immediately, pulling out and mentally chastising himself for not taking notice of whether Stanley was enjoying, god he was such an awful brother, but before he could spill out an apology his twin stands up and pushes him sitting on top of him and smiling down.

“I can practically feel you worrying. I’m fine, Sixer, you’re just goin’ to slow” Stanley takes his twin’s cock in his hand, aligning it to his rim before slowly pushing himself down on it. They have never ridden each other before (Stanford can’t help but wonder what Stanley, old cuddly and absolutely stunning, would look like riding him he’d ask his twin later about this). 

Stanley bounces on his twin’s cock like a champ and all Stanford can do is hold onto his younger brother’s hips and keep himself from coming to quickly. Stanley is the first to come, white spurts falling onto Stanford’s stomach and Stanford would be lying if he’d said that that scene was the one that made him come. 

Stanley pulls off his twin’s cock before lying down next to him, Stanford doesn’t have the power to stand up and get cleaned up so he just pulls the blanket on them.

“You are wonderful, Stanley” Stanford turns over to his twin who is snoring softly and smiles a little brighter. Cuddling his little brother he closes his eyes.

Honestly, not all surprises are bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT WAS 1000 WORDS OF PURE FUCKING SMUT I CANT BELIEVE   
> This was so fun to write i swear i was blushing the entire time like OMG   
> Again, if you see ANY mistakes, you kinda already know what to do!   
> Hope you all liked it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Moley!! This is actually my first ever contribution to the fandom and wow am I contributing!   
> BTW, English isn't really my first language so if anyone see's any mistakes and all, please tell me! I really want to get better at writing!


End file.
